User talk:Ghostytreat
Reply :You're welcome. Thanks for the cool updates ;). Jello Rabbit 15:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep but those cool updates on interfaces are very cool.--Ghostytreat 15:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe some other time. First, work on these rights and later. You will get the rights. just tell me who you want to promote/demote now and I will say yes or no depending on 'em. Jello Rabbit 15:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::NOne at the moment even though I can do it. I meant maybe 1-2 months if you work really heard and you may get them next month or in October, depending on your behavior and work. So far. Well done. Jello Rabbit 15:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::In a bad way? For no reason, despite the users doing something not wrong? Jello Rabbit 15:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well if depends if its not vandalism then its alright.--Ghostytreat 15:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete this? Just a random pointless catergory. :Sure i will love to delete that page. Reply :Just add a video and change it. It kinda does need changing. Jello Rabbit 23:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::None. Just feature it. Jello Rabbit 23:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Or never mind. I changed the featured video template. ::::Good. Just remove the irrelevant stuff to B-K stuff please such as Muppets and Planet 51. Thx. Jello Rabbit 13:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh and I have deleted the images not relevant to Banjo-Kazooie as they are not needed. Please do not upload images such as Planet 51 images. Add B-K images instead if needed. Jello Rabbit 15:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Depends. If it is relevant to this wiki then yes. Jello Rabbit 19:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I removed it cuz you can just open another tab and watch the video.You may revert that if needed. Jello Rabbit 19:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat rights request Hi Ghostytreat! I can see you've made heaps of edits here and made the wiki so much better. But you've only been registered for about 2 weeks, and this isn't much time. Usually users should have a couple of months experience before applying to become a bureaucrat. Also, Jello seems to have been editing recently, and s/he is a bureaucrat. Maybe let Jello know if you still think you need the rights, as s/he may know you better than I do as I'm fairly inactive. Cheers, 12:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then that be a good idea but he already told me.--Ghostytreat 19:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Promotion :Good job on the edits. I have promoted you again to b'crat. Jello Rabbit 21:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.--Ghostytreat 21:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Anytime :). I didn't want to start a war. Jello Rabbit 21:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply :No thx. Jello Rabbit 22:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, i'm just saying because i'm also working there too.--Ghostytreat 22:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Was blank, contained offensive language which I don't like. Jello Rabbit 19:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Still isn't right to swear. Altering it or not doesn't really change anything and I kinda am in charge here. Jello Rabbit 19:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell are you giving staff rights to everyone? Do you have no sense at all? Any competent staff member should know that websites cannot function properly if too many users have administrative powers. And why have you ruined the professionalism of the wiki by changing the MediaWiki pages to silly things? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I can edit interfaces if i want. Its an administrative thing and because of that. I like to have them like that. Thats how it works.--[[User:Ghostytreat|'Ghostytreat']] 19:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You are confusing what you want to do with what the wiki needs. The wiki needs to have messages that are clear, unambiguous, and not silly, so other users don't have to fumble around before they understand that "alter" actually means "edit" (remember, it's "edit" on pretty much every other wiki, so you're just confusing everyone). ::Also, stop adding shadows to images. They look terrible and don't add any value at all. ::Why do you even have a talk page for a user that doesn't exist anyway? Do you want your account renamed? If so you should ask Wikia staff, and in the meantime, move this back where it belongs so no one gets confused. This wiki doesn't belong to you or anyone else, remember. ::Finally, you said on my talk page that you weren't giving staff rights, but "crat" rights. Okay, so maybe I wasn't being clear that that's exactly what I meant. No self-respecting wiki on the internet gives extra powers of any sort to users that haven't done anything yet. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 21:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Its better when its silly.--[[User:Ghostytreat|'Ghostytreat']] 01:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Ok. [[User:Conker's Bad Fur Day|'Conker's Bad Fur Day']] 02:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Ask that to DaNASCAT why you were demoted. All I know is that he said you caused trouble on other wikis. You are welcome to still be a normal contributor here. If I promote you again, I probably will get in trouble so I am not doing it. Sorry. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He saw by checking out this wiki and probably got told about it by some other community members. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Help Me I saw your picture A07400 screen 706PM.png will u be uploading the world map from Donkey Kong 64 anytime soon? Because I work on a website called Wiki Donkey Kong how you should tinker with a program that takes things from 3D games, I need to put this map in a biography called DK Isles from Gallery the biography! ChristopherAraujo (talk) 00:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I was going to ask if you can insert a picture of the Chilli Billi model, you know, the red dragon character? I'll add him to my crossover story image in my Powerpoint presentation. Kimberly AJ (talk) 19:27, May 3, 2016 (UTC)